


偏衣

by Saintmephisto



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 黑历史，给自己存档用。很难看。





	偏衣

“是我杀了他。”晋君圉的声音带着点人主特有的高傲，像是站在高高的山上宣告一个死去的灵魂。

去见他的时候，天气燥热异常。干枯的草叶间零星传来些许秋虫没有水分的鸣叫，让人心神难安 。

圉在一间宽敞的牢狱里郑重地接见了这个历经三代的老臣。起初，年轻的晋侯企图端着一点君主的风度和威严，他把帽带系的很低，以确保那些珠玉的旈冕垂下来能恰到好处的遮住他的脸，他穿上上朝时的华丽繁复的礼服，他迫切地渴望得到敬畏和证明，他毕竟太年轻，是一个上位不久的新君。可是很快他就发现这完全没有什么必要，因为这个年迈的老人颓然坐在破麻布做成的榻上，头发散乱，嘴里含含糊糊地哼着些也许在庄重盛大的晚宴上才会唱起的晦涩难懂的歌谣，一边用手拨弄着地上的茅草。

旁边的寺人在圉的耳边小声提醒他，这个人怕是已经疯了。

晋侯没有说话，礼貌性的向前躬身一揖。烛火一下子映在他的脸上，跳跃着的火焰灼灼地烧着他，让他坐立不安。这里的干燥令他很不习惯，他打算离开。

“君上当真没有什么话要说么？”

很不自然地，晋侯被迫再次转身。他在心里恨得要命，这句问话理应从他高贵的唇舌间发出，重重地落到这个风烛残年的失势重臣的头顶上去，让他屈着身跪伏在他的脚下接受君命带来的颤抖。可是现在呢，完全不对了，晋侯想。有人在蔑视他，这个先君的臣子在蔑视他。

尽管内心这样咒骂，晋侯还是尽力保持着谦和威严的神色，他要让自己显得强势且底气十足，他是一个加冕的君主了。

“寡人并不是有意为难于你。”他说，“跟随亡叔重耳的两位臣子，是您的儿子。我希望您能够召唤他们回国，使他们免受颠沛流离之苦。”

“毛及偃这两人，已经随侍重耳很多年了。他们的名字都记录在策，何况他们自幼便被要求做忠诚的臣子，绝无可能背叛自己的主人。”老人把茅草扔进壁炉里，有意无意地不去看他，“我老了，不能阻止他们。”

吃了闭门羹的国君这一次并没有显现出任何惊讶诧异的颜色，相反他只是感到了一些混沌不清的自嘲和悲哀。这个执拗顽固的老人并不能让他生气，他对自己说。年轻的晋侯只是饶有兴趣地看着这一切，看这个饱经沧桑的老人究竟如何把他的国君推向尴尬的边缘，又将如何把他拉回来。可是狐突没有再说话。他眯起浑浊的眼睛，又开始唱起歌。

“既然这样”晋侯无奈地笑了起来，“那么您就一直住在这破败的，到处是灰白色蓬草的和枯叶的晦暗终天的牢笼中吧。”说完了这些之后，晋侯转身便要走。

真是糟糕，晋侯皱了皱眉头，这个在明枪暗箭的缝隙里上位的国君又一次感受到了旧臣的不屑与轻慢，而这仅仅才是个开头。当他最初戴上国君的冠冕，长长的袍服一直垂到朱红色的地毯上，从宽广空旷的黑云般的宫殿上走下来，在韶的钟鼓声中接受大臣们的朝见。他的每一步都如履薄冰，生怕有什么失仪。可是当他抬起眼，从哗啦乱响的珠玉旈的缝隙里窥视着外界的景象时，他才意识到，这个朝堂不是他的，廷殿下的每一个人都有着自己的打算。他们在考虑下一个继任的国君，他们在思量秦国的军队会不会打进来，把他赶出去，再把那个重耳送进来。晋君暗暗攥紧了衣袖，狂躁的汗水渗透了袖祛上的纹路。他从未有如此的不安甚至是惊慌，即使是在他被战败的父亲送去秦国做质子的时候，或是在雨夜里从秦兵的刀剑下潜逃出去的时候，他也仅仅把一切视作一场危险的博弈，直到现在站在这朝堂上时，看到那些肃立静默臣子们注视着他，那是什么样子咄咄逼人的恐惧呀，他们低伏深沉的眼睛，那样庄严悲悯的目视，像是注视着一个身披鲜亮华羽的祭物。

“国君真的不打算杀我吗？”苍老的声音有些失望。

晋侯身形一滞，继续向前走去。“寡人不会杀您，杀了您于我有什么用呢？而您那两位忠诚的后代，寡人鞭长莫及。”


End file.
